Tuck In Time
by BubblyShell22
Summary: It's time for bed, but the Turtles aren't ready to fall asleep. A one shot Turtle Tot tale.


Tuck In Time

A/N: This little bunny came to me yesterday, and I figured since I haven't seen many stories about Splinter putting the Turtles to bed, I would write one. This is set in the Nickelodeon universe as I dearly love that universe. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: It's time for bed, but the Turtles aren't ready to fall asleep. A one shot Turtle Tot tale.

The Turtles were sitting in front of the TV watching another harrowing episode of Space Heroes. Well, Leo and Mikey were watching. Donnie was working on building a block tower and Raph was rolling his eyes at the screen and the antics of the crew.

"All right, my sons, it is time for bed," Splinter told them.

"But, Daddy, the episode isn't over yet!" Leo whined.

"It is your bedtime, my son, and you must go to bed," Splinter ordered.

"Just five more minutes?" begged Mikey. "This show is really getting good."

"I am sorry, but it is time for bed," Splinter replied. He shut off the television and ushered his sons into the room they shared. Once they were older, Splinter had decided they would have their own rooms, but he felt better having them in one room since they were still so young.

"Daddy, can I put one more block on my block tower?" Donnie begged. "I was almost done, and you've always taught me that you should never leave your work incomplete."

Splinter chuckled. "I was talking about schoolwork, Donatello," he explained. "Your block tower can wait until the morning."

"Daddy, can I have a glass of water?" Mikey begged.

"Aw, quit your whinin' and go to sleep!" Raph complained.

"Raphael! That is no way to talk to your brother!" Splinter chastised. "Of course you may have some water, Michelangelo." He went to the bathroom and filled a small cup with water before returning and handing it to his son.

"Thank you, Daddy," Mikey said. "You're the bestest dad ever."

"He's our only dad," Raph reminded him.

"That makes him the bestest dad," Mikey told him.

"All right, that is enough," Splinter said. "It is time for you all to go to bed. Drink your water, Michelangelo."

Mikey did as Splinter asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can I have some more?" he asked.

"No, you have had enough," Splinter replied. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep." He pulled the quilt he had found on the surface over his boys and made sure they were warm. Leo and Donnie thanked him and Mikey smiled as he cuddled with his small teddy bear. Raph yawned, wished Splinter a good night, and closed his eyes. Once all of his boys were asleep, Splinter just stood and stared at them. He was so lucky to have them, but he feared that as they grew older, life would not be easy for them. Shaking that thought from his head and feeling that this was no time to dwell on such things the ninja master kissed his sons on their foreheads and left for his own chambers to complete his own ritual of going to bed. There was still time for his sons as they hadn't gotten older yet. There was still time for him to enjoy time with them and the feeling of being needed for something. With that last thought, Splinter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

22222

The Turtles were watching an episode of Crognard the Barbarian when Splinter announced, "It is time for bed, my sons."

"But, Sensei, this episode isn't over yet!" Mikey whined. "Can't we go to bed afterwards?"

Splinter gave him that stern look that the Turtles knew meant, "You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not." Mikey sighed and turned off the television. April and Casey were already asleep, and Don was tempted to move Casey's sleeping bag away from April's, but just as he retrieved his bo to do so, Splinter put a hand on his weapon and shook his head firmly. With a sigh, Don put his bo back and joined his brothers in the four sleeping bags that were meant for them.

Splinter smiled and tucked the sleeping bags in around his sons. Mikey smiled and cuddled the teddy bear his brothers had found for him, the same one he used when he was little. Don and Leo thanked Splinter for tucking them in, but Raph rolled his eyes and said," Sensei, we don't need to be tucked in anymore. We're too old for that."

"You are never too old to be doted on by your father," Splinter reminded him. "And you should be happy that I am tucking you in for if you did not save me, I would not be here to do so."

Raph was quiet, remembering the dreadful time when Splinter wasn't in his right mind and didn't even recognize them. It was April who had snapped Splinter out of it, and Raph had been disappointed that Splinter hadn't even recognized them or had snapped out of it with their words. So he smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad."

"You are welcome, my son," replied Splinter. After tucking the Turtles in, he kissed them on their foreheads and watched them sleep. So much had changed for them since they were younger. Now they had to deal with real threats and real problems, but as long as they had each other, they would survive. Leonardo had been through so much, but he had changed into a great leader and a great warrior. There would still be fears for him, but he would overcome them and be stronger than ever. Donatello was burdened with his feelings for April, and while Splinter wished for his son to be happy, Donatello had to realize that sometimes happiness comes with a price. Still, he would have time to learn this. Raphael had also changed and had taken charge while they were at the farm. Splinter was proud of his temperamental son's metamorphosis and felt that he would become a stronger warrior because of this. Michelangelo had also changed and although he was still the lighthearted son Splinter remembered, he still carried a seriousness and determination to protect his loved ones. This was an admirable trait, and Splinter hoped that it would be a defining one for his youngest son.

"I am so proud of you, my sons," Splinter whispered. "You have grown up." Then he settled into his own sleeping bag and closed his eyes, dreaming of brighter days with his sons and their friends. As long as they had each other, everything would be fine. They were a family and no matter how many obstacles they went up against, they could never be broken.

The End

A/N: And so that's the end of my story. I wanted to add something from the present because I thought it would be cool for Splinter to tuck in his sons when they're older, too. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
